


bait

by heavenbound



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Cannibalism, Gaslighting, Goretober, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Murder, Other, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbound/pseuds/heavenbound
Summary: why did your walk home have to end up like this?





	bait

**Author's Note:**

> tw: cannibalism, kidnapping, threats, murder, manipulation, slight gaslighting, abuse ment
> 
> please don't read this to harm yourself i want everyone to be safe!!
> 
> I wrote this for goretober but gave up after the third? story I wrote so I've decided to post them now, I hope you enjoy! and feel free to leave comments!

with both your hands held in one of his, he pressed your back against the wall, not caring when you hissed in pain as the brick scrape your bare arms, "w-what do you want? take anything but please, just leave me alone." you begged him, watching as a grin broke out on his face. 

"oh but you have what I want. right. here.~" he sings, caressing your cheek, licking his lips when he sees you begin to cry. feeling his entire body heat up in glee when you start mumbling pleas, promising him that you would never tell anyone if he just let's you go. he rolls his eyes, hearing this time and time again from so many past victims that he's lost count by this point. 

he checks his wrist watch, tutting quietly, "not enough time." he says to himself before looking back up to you, now silently sobbing, taking a cloth from his pocket and forcing it into your mouth. stepping back and pulling you towards him, turning you and kicking the back of your knees causing you to fall. pressing one foot down to your diaphragm, pushing all the air out of you before he eases his left foot down onto your throat from the side. 

you thrash around beneath him, trying to push his feet off of you but his stance remains unmovable and secured. attempting to push the cloth out of your mouth, the tip of his shoe is quick to push your mouth closed, adding more pressure to your throat. you cry out, trying to say something, anything to make him stop, to spare you but when you locked eyes with him, you notice that he's staring down at you with such fascination. his eyes were sparkling with such excitement, you were horrified by the fact that someone so cruel and unforgiving could existing. 

with the last of your energy, you repeatedly beg, to the best of your ability, _please, please, please stop_ before your eyes fall closed and your hear him say "I hope you taste as good as you sound" 

"... literally" 

๑

waking up was something that you didn't think you'd get to experience again after what you had just gone through, thought this was not the waking you were hoping to have. 

opening your eyes, you realised you weren't outside in that musty back alley but rather in a dimly lit room. before you were really able to get a grip on your surroundings you heard a voice you were hoping never to hear again. "you're awake!" he announced, coming over, the chair you were tied to. "usually I would've already killed you but I thought that I want to know what it's like to kill someone who's still conscious. you know, shake things up a little." he explained to you, gripping your cheeks and forcing you to look at him. 

"please," you croaked, voice now hoarse - how long were you out for? - "don't do this, have you no mercy?" you asked him. 

that seemed to light a fire in his eyes, seemingly giving him an idea. "that's it!" he roughly let's go off your face, clapping his hands, placing the knife he, unknowingly to you, had in his hand down "it's perfect, you." he says turning back around and pointing, "you could help me." he laughs as if he's made a joke, "not that you have a choice; you either help me or I kill you, just as I had planned to." 

you genuinely think for a moment, though you didn't want to help him _kill_ people, you didn't want to be murdered either. if you're alive, you still have the chance of escaping. you gulp, nodding your head, "I'll help you." you mumble, already feeling guilty for lives he has yet to take. 

"great." he says casually as if you had just agreed to working on a science project with him rather than to help him murder. "but," he starts again, all emotions gone from his face, "try anything and I will kill you." he states, moving forward to cut the ties from you. 

allowing you to stand, he pulls you to a small room off to the back and pushes you in, "you'll stay here. have fun." he says, closing the door and locking it. the room was bare; no window, a smaller bathroom of the side and furnished with a desk, chair and bed with a surprisingly thick duvet. you sighed, laying down, how were you meant to survive?

the next few weeks were surprising decent - considering you were being held against your will with a man who could kill you whenever he pleased. he fed you at least one meal a day, let you stretch your legs by walking around his(?) apartment, he wasn't too mean to you (if you don't count tormenting you with bloody limbs...) and you learnt his name was bates. 

until one late afternoon, he came into your room and threw an outfit at you, telling you to hurry up and get ready, he didn't seem to be in any mood to wait. after getting dressed, you shuffled out the room feeling increasingly uncomfortable by the minute, the skirt you were being forced to wear being way too short for your liking, "why do I have to wear this?" you asked him, pulling the back of the skirt down, your entire behind felt too exposed. 

he didn't answer you, giving you a once over before shrugging his shoulders as if you say good enough, grabbing your arm and walking to the front door. "wait," he said, spinning you around and trapping you between him and the door. "can't let you see where we are now, can we?" he said, taking out a blind fold and making sure your eyes where properly covered before leading you to his car. 

the drive didn't last long but soon you were pulled out of the car and the blind fold was removed. he quickly pulled you into a long back alley and out the other side, looking around before turning to you. "you don't say a word, understand?" he asks, staring you down with such intensity that all you could manage was nodding your head. once again, he looks around, a certain someone catching his eyes, "bingo." 

you open your mouth, about to ask him what he was waiting for, when he turned to you and began shouting, "god you never do anything right, do you? you had one fucking job and you couldn't even do that! I don't know why I even bother anymore!" you tried to get a word in, to ask what you did to earn his anger but his constant yelling didn't give you the chance. "you're useless, absolutely. fucking. useless." he yells, punctuating each word with a push to your chest, making you stagger back. he sighs, rolling his eyes, grabbing you and dragging you back down the alley, not letting you get your footing. 

the both of you were suddenly stopped by a man who looked rather irritated, his attention went straight to bates, "you can't be treating women like that, dude." he told him, eyes flicking to yours to see if you were okay, "are you-" 

slipping his arm around your waist, bates pulled you flush against his side, "hey now, nothing's wrong." he stated, voice now relaxed, and an unusually sweet smile on his face. 

this seemed to anger the man further, pulling bates apart from you and shouting, "don't act like you weren't just shouting at her, what are you abusing her? don't want anyone to find out what a piece of shit you are?" he accused. 

though bates' smug smile didn't falter, "why would I abuse a pretty little lady like her, hmm?" he feigned ignorance, letting the man push him around. 

"you lowlifes never have anything better to do than pick on others weaker than them." he said, pointing his finger directly at bates' face. something about the action made him shake, smile now gone. 

"get your finger out of my face." his voice no longer held the same playfulness as it didn't earlier, something more deadly now in its place. you took a step back worried that whatever was about to happen wasn't something that you wanted to be too close to. 

the man laughs in disbelief, "you can dish it out but you can take it? unbelievable. you're worse than worse." he says, pushing his finger against bates' chest, testing the waters, seeing how far his anger would go. 

"if you don't get your finger away from me, I'll take it off." bates threatens and even if he didn't believe it, you knew that he wasn't bluffing, if he wanted to take the man's hand off, he would. 

"you? you're going to take my finger off? with what?" he asked, laughing as if he had just heard the funniest thing in the world, you wanted to step in, wanted to stop what you knew was coming but why step in if you knew that you couldn't win? he's overpowered you before, he'll do it again.

"I'd like to see you try." he moves his hand to push it again bates' forehead but he's had enough. he grabs his wrist and gives him a one of a kind smile, one that makes him stop all movement and his blood curdle, sending a wave of fear throughout his entire body. bates cocks his head to the side, giving the man a wink before forcefully bringing his finger to his mouth and biting down with such might that you hear the crack of the bone. your stomach churns in disgust when he rips it clean of their hand - bone and all. 

they began screaming, the pain going through his entire body, his hand burning and tears running down his cheeks, watching as bates chews through their flesh and bone as if it was nothing. they try with all their might to pull bates hand of his but it's no use, bates is much stronger than he looks. deciding he wants to put his victim through more pain the necessary - what pain is necessary in a situation quite like this? - he drops the now four fingered hand and grabs the other, swiftly breaking their wrist before going back to the previous hand and taking another bite, chewing and swallowing before dropping it.

spitting out a couple pieces of bone, he wipes the blood from his mouth, watching in pure ecstasy as his victim falls to the ground shaking and sobbing, repeatingly asking bates /what they did to deserve this/, even if their words are barely understandable, he's done this so many times that he's more a less memorised every question his targets could possibly be asking him.

squatting down beside the target, he quickly pulls out an oddly large pocket knife from his inner coat pocket and stabs it into their thighs a couple times, making sure they wouldn't try to run off and call for help. he pouts at them, running his finger down his own cheek leaving a trail of their blood, making fun of them for crying, "if you had just listened to me, this would've been so much easier," he states, standing up again, "you wouldn't have had to go through this." he says, putting it into their head that this was their own fault, even though both you and he knew that he would've killed them either way. "but you had to play the hero, didn't you? now look where that led you; bleeding out in a disgusting alley." remembering that he brought someone along with him, he turned around, to make sure you were still there. 

you were, in fact, it didn't seem like you could've gone anywhere with the way you were pressed up against the wall, knees held tight to your chest, letting out quiet sobs, obviously wanting to look away from the blood soaked body but unable to. "why? why? why?" you said over and over to yourself, as if you had only just realised the situation you were in, figuring out that this was what would've happened to you if you had said no to him. 

you look up, noticing that bates was no longer looking at the now barely conscious man but at you, taking a step forward you quickly get up, creating distance between the two of you. his body lightly shook with mirth as he laughed at your frightened figure. it doesn't stop him from making his way towards you though, running his fingers through your hair somewhat trying to comfort you. 

you begin to lean into his hand, ignore the fact that it was him, trying to calm down even slightly but your attempt was cut short when he stopped, dragging your head back with a rough yank of your hair, tears began running down your cheek once more when you see the crazed look on his face. "the only reason you're still alive is because of me, get it? I could kill you whenever I want but I haven't, have I?" he stops looking at you expectantly, "HAVE I?" he shouts. 

"n-no." you choke back a sob, not wanting to anger him more, right now you cared about saving yourself and if that means licking his boots than so be it. 

"then you should be thankful that you still have eyes in your head to watch me work, ungrateful bitch." he says, looking down at you in disgust. not so gently letting go of your hair he finally moves away from you, much to your relief, to pull the knife out of the now unconscious man. 

"come, we have work to do. aren't you hungry?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~


End file.
